<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Arms by Stinastar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744946">In Your Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar'>Stinastar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eskel/Aidrie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aidrie, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eskel Has Self-Esteem Issues (The Witcher), Established Relationship, F/M, Self Confidence Issues, Supportive OC - Freeform, Sweet, eskel's scars, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place well after “What Did You Bury.” Eskel &amp; Aidrie have been together and travelling together for a while now.  Emotional hurt/comfort, soft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s), Eskel/Adrie (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eskel/Aidrie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aidrie was sitting against the wall on the small inn bed, reading a book, when Eskel returned from his hunt late in the afternoon. He closed the door softly behind him, and she shifted forwards to look him over.</p><p>“How was the hunt?”</p><p>He set his swords against the foot of the bed.</p><p>“Fairly easy, only three drowners.” He started unbuckling and unlacing his armour. “How was your trip to the market?”</p><p>“Fruitful! I restocked our travel rations. I found some dried apricots! Got some new thread…”</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>“Good! Why do you look like there’s something you’re not saying?” He asked.</p><p>She blinked at him.</p><p>“What?” She said.</p><p>He quirked an eyebrow at her as he removed the last poleyn from his knee. She shuffled to the edge of the bed, pulling him in between her knees.</p><p>“You didn’t get hurt?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine.” He ran a hand down her hair.</p><p>“Good.” She tugged at his gambeson, urging him down for a kiss. He went willingly, melting into her touch. The kiss was soft and languid. After a minute, Aidrie rested her forehead against Eskel’s, slipping her hands under his gambeson to rub his back lightly.</p><p>“I got something else in town,” she said softly.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“It’s for you.”</p><p>“Really?” He leaned back to look at her, raising his eyebrows. She bit her lip.</p><p>“I’ll go get it?” She scooted back to get around him and grabbed a small jar off the bedside table. She went back to her previous position, pressing her knees into his legs.</p><p>“You seem nervous, doll.” He tipped her face up with a finger to look at him.</p><p>“It’s… it’s an oil, for your scars…” she said hesitantly. His expression dropped and he looked away, and her heart sank. “It’s meant to soften them, if we put it on every day…” she reached out to touch his face, and he twitched back. She gulped.</p><p>“Eskel…it’s, it’s only meant to make them softer, more comfortable…”</p><p>He started to shuffle back, turning from her, and she grabbed hold of the bottom of his gambeson to stop him. She quickly stood in the small gap between him and the bed, cupping his face with both hands and turning it gently towards her.</p><p>“Love. You are <em>perfect</em> to me. I wouldn’t change a single thing about you. Your scars show your strength, and resilience, and loyalty, and are a part of your beauty. I wouldn’t change a single <em>one</em>. The oil was only for your comfort. But it was stupid. I’ll throw it away. Hmm?”</p><p>He stayed staring at their feet, eyes shining.</p><p>“I wouldn’t change a hair or a scratch” she whispered. “I love you, exactly as you are.” She pressed a soft kiss to the left side of his lips. When she got no reaction she kissed the right lightly, over his scars, before trailing a feather-light trail of kisses up, following them up to his hairline. She felt the tightness in his body start to loosen.</p><p>“I will tell you and show you every day, until you believe me” she whispered. This time she kissed him fully on the lips. Just as she was pulling back, he kissed her back, hands sliding around her waist. She hummed into him, then as the kiss deepened she pulled him back onto the bed with her.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Later, as they lay together in bed, her head on his chest, listening to his slow heartbeat, his hand tracing lazy circles on her back, he murmured “I’ll try it.”</p><p>“Hmm?” She glanced up at him.</p><p>“The oil. I’ll try it.”</p><p>“Oh.” She said, surprised. “Ok.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He murmured.</p><p>“Anything for you” she smiled, leaning up on an elbow to kiss his lips softly. “<em>Anything</em>.”</p><p>He hummed into her lips, kissing her again.</p><p>“What did I do to deserve you.” He murmured.</p><p>“I feel quite the same way.”</p><p>“Mmm. Both lucky then.”</p><p>“I suppose so.” She nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and he squeezed his arm around her waist. “I want to live here,” she said softly.</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>“In this shitty inn?” He asked.</p><p>“No, here,” she nosed his throat and kissed beneath his chin.</p><p>“Mmm. Well, you’re not going anywhere anytime soon. Won’t let you.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it, love.”</p><p>He kissed the top of her head. He wondered at his luck in having her by his side every single day. She was the best thing to ever enter his life, and he was determined to keep her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖<br/>Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!<br/>Find me on tumblr under stinawrites &amp; stinastar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>